


I chose to use my heart

by Stella_Ella_Ola



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Parental Relationships, Post-Revolution, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Ella_Ola/pseuds/Stella_Ella_Ola
Summary: Life after the revolution was comfortable. Predictable. Not that that's a bad thing. Connor was grateful for his safety. His right to be deviant.But one day, a small human comes into his life and everything he thought he wanted changed.He hadn't realized just how much capacity he had to love.





	I chose to use my heart

**Author's Note:**

> On this dreary day, everything in Connor's life was about to change in a way he had never imagined.

    The humans had a saying: “April showers bring May flowers.” Whoever had coined that term clearly hadn’t been from Detroit. It was mid-April and yet the weather was entirely dismal with day after day of dark skies and cool breezes. Today was no different. It was the type of dingy day that felt like evening at 10 in the morning with the wonderful addition of a cold drizzle. Connor didn’t feel cold like Hank did, but that didn’t mean he was thrilled at the prospect of another work day in this prolonged cold and wet pseudo-spring.

    As Hank drove through the puddles, windshield wipers lethargically clearing away the light rain, Connor reminded himself that he should be grateful that he had the opportunity to work, even on a day like today. It had been just over a year and a half since the day he lead an army of androids through Detroit, turning the tides in the deviants’ favour. Much had changed since then, but the concept of androids working for pay was one that had taken a long and hard-fought battle.

    Though by now android employment was steadily rising, Connor knew he had been lucky. His skillset as an android detective had landed him back on the police force within weeks of Markus’s victory. Who better to assist the DPD in this tumultuous time than someone who spanned the gap between police and android?

    And so, a new life began. He and Hank were still partners, partially because few people were comfortable with the idea of working with an android and partially because Connor was one of the few officers who could stand working with Hank. Working with the DPD and Jericho’s government to settle conflicts and adapt policing practices through the day, watching television with Sumo on his lap and Hank passed out on the couch in the evenings. Connor had been slightly surprised at Lieutenant Anderson’s offer to stay at his house. “Just until you find your feet,” Hank had said. Until you find your feet had turned into a routine which had turned into a sense of home which had turned into RK800 choosing to be named Connor Anderson when androids gained citizenship. The surname was sewn into the lapel of Connor’s uniform, just like Hank’s. A matched set of Andersons.

    Today was an ordinary day. Get up. Walk and feed Sumo. Wake up Hank. Make breakfast for Hank. Wake up Hank again. Get dressed. Demand that Hank actually get out of bed this time. Catch up on the news while Hank ate breakfast. Drive to the station. Do his job. Head home (Connor really liked the fact that he had a home to head to).

    Shortly after arriving at work they had been called to investigate a report of anti-android vandalism. One of the android run parts shops that had opened out of necessity after CyberLife crumbled had been hit by a group of angry humans who had smashed windows, destroyed inventory, and painted graffiti on the storefront. Though the overall public opinion might have been swayed by Markus’s movement, it didn’t mean that everyone was happy at the thought of androids being on equal ground with them. Vandalism, theft, protests, and even attacks weren’t out of the ordinary. These calls always left Connor feeling disheartened. It seemed like they had come so far and yet…

    The silence in the car was interrupted by a message from dispatch.

    “Anderson do you copy?”

    Hank pulled over to the side of the road and replied, “Yeah I hear you, what do you need?”

   "We’ve just got a call about a theft a few blocks from you. J.T. Convenience. Could you head over and check it out before you come back to the station?”

    The lieutenant replied in the affirmative and after receiving the address, pulled back out onto the street.

 

* * *

 

    About five minutes later, the pair pulled up outside of a small convenience store. It looked to be what Hank would call “sketchy.” An angry-looking balding man in a stained t-shirt with a beat-up manager pin over the breast pocket stood outside the shop, smoking a cigarette and looking like he wanted to punch someone’s lights out. Connor hoped Hank was in a good mood. The last thing he needed was two grumpy middle-aged men getting into a fist fight.

    “Excuse me sir,” Hank said, reaching into his jacket to pull out his badge. “I’m Lt. Hank Anderson, DPD. This is my partner, Connor. We’re responding to a report of theft from this store. Are you the manager on duty?”

    The man dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out under his heel. “I’m the only manager and I own the damn place,” he replied. “I’m Joseph Turner.”

    “Alright then, could you tell me what happened?” Hank asked, pulling his notebook out of his pocket. Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How many cops still used paper and pen when there were much sleeker, more efficient technologies available to them? One: Hank.

    Joseph growled, “I’ll tell you what happened. It was that fucking pest who’s been stealing from me for the past week!”

    Why couldn’t humans just get to the point?

    Hank seemed to agree. “And exactly what pest would that be?” he sighed.

    “Some blond kid,” Joseph spat. “He showed up last week looking all cute and then next thing you know, he’s gone with a handful of chocolate bars!”

    Now they were getting somewhere. “How many times did he shoplift from your establishment?” Connor asked.

    Turner looked at him as if he has just realized Connor was there. “Uh, I don’t know, maybe three or four times?” The disheveled man pulled another cigarette out of his pocket. “Want one?”

    Connor ignored the offer, continuing his line of questioning. “Why didn’t you call the cops to report the other thefts?”

    Shrugging, Turner lit his cigarette and took a long drag before answering. “Are you gonna call the cops on some kid who stole a handful of junk food? Nah. I only called today because I got fed up. Chased him into that alley over there.” Joseph gestured at the space between the two buildings across the street.

    “He knows I’m out here and he doesn’t want what’s coming to him if he decides to try and sneak buy me. He’s still down there.”

    Now this had just gotten interesting. There was a potential arrest in Connor’s future. Petty theft to be sure, but with how this week was going, he would take anything non-android related.

    “What does this guy look like?” Hank asked interrupting Connor’s train of thought. “Should we go in armed?”

    Joseph barked out a harsh laugh. Connor liked him less with every second.

    “You kidding? He’s a _kid_. Like a young kid. Scrawny thing. I coulda broke him in half if I’d caught him. Got him with a rock though.”

    A child? Connor’s mood had gone from slightly excited and apprehensive to shocked and slightly angry. Had Joseph just said…?

    “What the hell do you mean you got him with a rock?” Hank snapped.

    “I mean I got him with a rock,” Joseph replied as if it was blatantly obvious. “I threw a rock at him as he was tryna to get away. Got him in the head, I think. Little fucker.”

    Connor was most definitely angry now and quite ready to ‘get’ Joseph with a rock. From the look on his face, Hank felt the same way.

    “Are you saying that you threw a fucking rock at a child’s head?” Hank growled.

    Turner snuffed his second cigarette out in puddle at his feet. “Sure did. Now are you guys gonna arrest him or what?”

    Hank glared at Turner. Connor took half a step forward, ready to intervene or join Hank in thrashing the store owner he couldn’t really say.

    “You’re lucky if I don’t arrest you,” Hank said, shaking an angry finger in Turner’s face.

    “The fuck you will,” Turner scoffed. “I was just protecting my property. That ain’t illegal.”

    Before Hank could punch Turner in the jaw, Connor moved between the two men. “We’ll take this from here, sir. Please return to your store. Don’t leave town. We might need to ask you further questions.”

    Joseph grinned at Hank looking smug, but Connor wasn’t done yet. “You might want to call up your lawyer and see if he has any advice on answering questions about assaulting a child because I assure you, we will be back.”

    Joseph deflated slightly, but Connor had already turned his back on the man, striding purposefully across the road, ready to scoop up this child and protect him from cruel and angry men like Joseph Turner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brain child. I spent days creating this universe before I thought maybe I should put it down in words. I live for my favourite characters being protective and parental and so here we are.
> 
> Also if someone wants to beta, hmu. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep this story going, but I WANT to. I have these story-lines in my mind. I just need to figure out how to tell them.


End file.
